Sara's Song
by PYRO THE FIREGOD
Summary: The death of a child is a horrible tragedy, but what if one came back.


His eyes fluttered open after hearing strange sounds, it wasn't unusual to hear these sounds, being that it was the first night in his new apartment, being on his own for the first time, and although it was exciting, it was a little scary. Bryant looked around the small, little room he had but saw nothing, so he strained his ears to see if he could hear what had awoken him. To his surprise it sounded like a young girl crying, he slowly got up his heart racing a bit.

His feet hit the cold wood floor that went throughout most of the house giving him an instant chill, not helping his fears, but he calmed down almost smacking himself. His apartment was attached to another; he was probably hearing something from across the wall of his bedroom. He had yet to meet his new neighbors, nor did he know if they had a daughter, but if they did, 'shouldn't they have gotten one of the two bedroom apartments across the parking lot,' he thought to himself. He shrugged getting up to go see if there was a problem over there. After putting some socks and shoes on, he opened his door to his bedroom and stopped in his tracks, a small girl was sitting on his living room floor. He quickly looked at both his doors, and they were both still dead bolted. She didn't seem to have noticed him yet, so he walked up behind her, the floor squeaking under his weight. She seemed to jump before turning to him, "Oh hello" she said looking back at him, she looked about five or six. His eyes widened when he realized half her face seemed to be smashed in, though she didn't seem to notice.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bryant asked a little freaked but still wanting answers all the same.

She looked around, "I don't know" she said standing up showing that her red dress was at one time white, and it had the name Sara sown into the front. How was it possible that this little girl was alive, losing that much blood and the wound to her head.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

She seemed to think for a moment, "My uncle took me to the store, but he drove passed it for some reason, then I was here." She had memory loss, not that odd for the wound on her head. She walked over to a movie in a box and tried to pick it up but her hand went through it.

The ball again formed in Bryant's stomach, she was dead, a ghost and she chose him to haunt. Bryant walked a little closer reaching out to her, just to make sure, and to his surprise when he touched her she was solid. He blinked a few times before touching her again, yep solid. Was she solid to a person's touch?

"Maybe we should clean you up," Bryant said. She smiled and nodded excitedly.

They walked to the bathroom and he drew a bath for her, "Alright we need to…" He turned to see she was already undressed, though there was a look of confusion on her face. The blood seemed to have dried on her skin leaving the fabric imprint of her name on her skin. She quickly got into the tub, though she seemed to disappear under it her began to clean her up, he pushed her head underwater. When she came back up the wound on her head was gone, the hair that had been missing from it back, her face looked, he assumed, like it had before she died.

They quickly finished up and he went to get her dressed, he held up a shirt from his two year old nephew, holding it up to her he realized quickly it was nowhere big enough so he turned to look through again. When he turned back she was wearing the shirt he had held up, only in a much bigger size and she was confused again.

"Oh you can change your clothes?" Bryant said.

"No," she shook her head.

He was confused but decided to try something, he grabbed one of the papers used to pack his glass wear, an ad for Wal-Mart with woman and girls clothes on it and pictured one of them, a dress that was pink and white with frilly white stockings and pink and white dress shoes, something probably from the Halloween edition, then looked at Sara, who was now wearing said outfit.

"Wow," was all he could say. "How-" he shook his head, knowing he wouldn't get the answers from her.

He looked at the time, three in the morning, he thought he better get some sleep, and so he left her in the living room. As he was leaving the room he saw that she seemed to be looking for something.

xXXx

The next morning he got out of bed feeling like he hadn't slept at all. He walked out into the living room again expecting to see her but he didn't, so he walked around still not seeing her, then he got a little pull to go downstairs to his basement, he walked down . She still seemed to be looking for something with her head though the wall. When she came back out, it didn't have any cool effect like smoke or that stuff from the movies.

"Hey," she said as she smiled and ran over to hug him.

He hugged her back gently. "What are you looking for?" he asked looking around.

Her small features turn confused again, "I don't know, but I need to find something, it's important."

Bryant nodded before thinking, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself last night, my name is Bryant Mosher," he smiled.

"Sara Miller," she smiled at him as he let her down. Armed with this new information he set up his computer and started to look on the internet. Lucky his cable company had set it up for him already. So he searched Google for her name and age finding an article about how she had died, found beaten and molested in the park only a few blocks from his new apartment. It seemed her uncle had taken her to the store and she was kidnapped from his care and taken to the park, three years before hand, a year before Bryant had moved up here.

Something didn't add up, the uncle had told it like she was kidnapped from the store, but last night she had told him her uncle drove passed the store, someone was lying, and he doubted it was Sara.

"Sara," he said, and she appeared in front of him, making him jump a bit.

"Yes," she smiled cutely to him.

"Let's go to the park," he smiled and she nodded, the white and hot pink dress, was still on her, but it would definitely draw attention, so he took the paper again to find a normal kids outfit. He found a pink t-shirt with, he cringed, Power Puff Girls on it, and a hot pink skirt with some matching pink shoes.

Then something occurred to him, if she was haunting the house, she might not be able to leave it. He decided to test it and walked her to the front door, she seemed fine, so he walked her a few steps outside. Again she was fine, did this mean she was haunting him, and couldn't be that far away from him, or was she haunting nothing, gosh he was confused.

They made their way to the park, and she seemed to look around again, she put her hand in the ground, it fazed through, and then pulled something out. She moved to him her fist balled like she wanted to give him something, he reached his hand out and a ring fell into his hand. Before he got a good look at the obvious male high school ring, there was a flash of light.

xXXx

He was now kneeling in a front seat of a car, looking at a disappearing store, the one down the road from his apartment. But he was far too short; his eyes barely went over the seat.

"The store is back that way," he sounded nothing like himself, though he did sound like Sara, the few things she had said to him echoed in his mind.

"You told your mom about the game, you broke the rules." A voice said next to him. He looked over to look at the man but his face was covered in shadows, though it was still plenty light outside. "You broke the rules so you must be punished." He was confused and looked around the car, when he looked in the rearview mirror he found Sara's face looking back at him.

Soon they pulled into the park, somehow he knew no one would be there and he was right, not a soul in sight. She was pulled out of the car kicking and screaming trying to get away from the man, but to no avail.

xXXx

Another flash and he was back in his own body, Sara was crying her eyes out. He held her tight, feeling like crying too but stopped himself.

"It's alright, he can't hurt you now." He looked around for the ring, maybe it had something of the man's information on it but it was gone. Maybe it's only purpose was to show them the memory, like a piece of her soul, or whatever it was.

He picked her up, he could tell she was mentally exhausted, and would probably fall asleep soon, if she could, he didn't know.

He laid her down on his bed, and tried to cover her, but it just went through her so he shut the door. He walked to his computer and began looking through it again. Soon a knock at the door took him out of his research. He walked over and found his sister's boyfriend, Jake, and his Nephew, Tony.

"Hey man, you set up the box yet?" Jake asked, the box being his Xbox 360 he had yet to even unpack.

"I didn't even think of it, things got odd last night." Bryant said shrugging.

"It's just the fact it's a new house man."

Bryant just chuckled nervously "yeah, maybe." He went to hook up the Xbox and began to play, the familiarity of gaming calmed his nerves after the incident earlier.

At some point Tony disappeared and Bryant went to find him, he was in the room with Sara seemingly trying to grab her. He just passed through her like everything else. He walked up to Tony picking him up and smiled at Sara, then moved out of the room shutting the door again. He gave Tony a toy car to play with before going back to gaming.

xXXx

Later that day Bryant pulled into the Miller's driveway he felt Déjà vu like he had been there before, in a dream, or perhaps it was Sara's influence again. He had left Sara at home, not wanting her parents to freak if they could see her, if his nephew was anything to go by.

He looked out seeing a truck coming down the driveway, and his grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point his knuckles whitened. His heart pounded as he saw the man driving the truck. He was afraid of the person, deathly afraid. He felt like a child in the middle of a horror movie, when the killer revealed himself. Was this Sara's doing as well? She would be afraid of this man if it was her uncle, but why would he be?

The man looked in his window, obviously not recognizing him before speeding off to do whatever had taken him away. Bryant sighed in relief continuing down the driveway.

Bryant got out and walked up to the house to the door. By the time he got up there, the door had already opened. A woman stood there, a pink bundle in her arms with a surprised look on her face.

"Hello, my name is Bryant," he said.

She ushered him inside. "Let me get you something to drink." She said, seeming a bit too trusting of him. He turned around and saw a picture, the picture was of himself, he didn't seem to know the picture had been taken as he was looking at someone next to him. The person next to him was Sara, holding on to his hand walking down the road.

His heart skipped a beat then, he had met Sara before, before the accident.

Mrs. Miller brought a drink back for him; she had put the baby into a swing. "She had disappeared, we hadn't been watching her." She moved to the picture taking it off the wall. "You brought her back to us," she said as a tear streaked down her face. "But a week later she was taken from us again and there is no finding her way back from it."

Bryant racked his brain for the memory, and then he found it!

xXXx

In the past he was at his grandparent's home, little Sarah was walking on the side of the street. He quickly ran over to her asking about how she had gotten there.

"We were at the beach," she said to him in a small scared voice.

"There is a beach down the road." He smiled to her and took her back, she seemed to talk about everything to him. It was a contrast to the now almost silent girl he knew.

"SARA!" he heard a yell and Mrs. Miller ran up hugging the girl tight. "Thank you, thank you." She repeated to Bryant over and over.

xXXx

After talking about Sara, and how the family was doing after her death Bryant made his way out of the house with so many of Sara's memories.

He was about to get in his car when he heard a voice.

"This is where I was playing the last time I was here." Bryant looked up to see Sara standing in a spot with dirt on the ground and grass splotches, as if worn from use long ago that was now finally healing. "There was a small table and chairs for me here. My friends and I were playing tea party." She sounded like she wanted to cry but no tears would come.

He walked up to her and picked her up, he took her to the car and put her in before driving back home.

xXXx

A song started playing and Bryant grabbed his phone opening it to find a text message from Mrs. Miller.

"Odd," Bryant said looking to Sara.

"What?" Sara asked walking up to him.

"Your mother wants to meet at the park." He said getting up and putting a jacket on. He looked outside, it seemed to be getting late.

It didn't take long to get to the park though it seemed to be abandoned. She had said she was there already there.

The sounds of a motor could be heard as Bryant turned his head, seeing car lights coming at the park. Bryant jumped out of the way as the car collided with the metal equipment. He jumped up from the wood chipped ground as the door opened revealing Sara's uncle, his lip busted from the crash.

Bryant moved to him quickly but the man punched him dazing him for a second. The man grabbed his head trying to slam it into the car but Bryant grabbed him, stopping him before elbowing him in the nose and breaking it. He then grabbed the man's head putting it through the man's window letting him fall to the floor. Bryant began to walk way but the man got up picking up some glass he ran over to Bryant but part of the park equipment fell on him breaking his neck.

Bryant looked up and saw Sara sitting on the equipment looking at the dead body of the man who killed her, a somber look on her face before she disappeared.

xXXx

He made it back to his apartment before sitting on his couch in shock. He felt a small hand on his arm, and looked over to find Sara looking at him.

"What are you still doing here," he asked, sounding drained.

"Don't you want me here," she asked of him.

"Of course, but I would thought you'd have left after finding your peace," he said.

She walked over to him and sat, "I thought so too but the voice gave me a choice to stay or go and I wanted to stay."

Bryant lazily smiled at her, "Well I guess I can live with that, welcome home Sara Mosher, welcome home."

She sat next to him as he sprawled out on the couch and they just sat there, thinking of the adventures they had.

xXXx

A month passed of Sara living with him and he still wasn't used to her being there. Her uncle's body had been found and the letter from 'Sara' had been found, Bryant had had to put gloves on and write it quickly before fleeing the scene. It basically said that it was the uncle's fault of her disappearance and that this was her retribution. The case was closed without question and many blogs were started to discuss whether it had really been her or not.

Bryant had visited the parents to tell them of her death and his defeat, her mother had known she was gone but just hoped she was happier where she was. He comforted her and the father was so mad and upset about her death and his betrayal that he refused to go to the funeral. All was resolved and he still visited them to check on them, sometimes Sara came and hid just to make sure they were okay.

They went each day a step at a time and learned more about each other, their bond became that of a father and daughter or older brother and younger sister.

Her life in a body had ended but her afterlife with him had just begun….


End file.
